


Dutch's Beautiful Pussy

by ratfeces



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Addiction, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor death, Mpreg, NSFW, Orphans, Period blood, Warlocks, dart practice, pussification, pussy, three tits, what the fuck else could i add, witchs brew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfeces/pseuds/ratfeces
Summary: This is an au me and my awesome friend have been developing. It is about Hell.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Micah Bell/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. His Graceful Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.

#  **_Dutch's Beautiful Pussy_ **

_Dutch Pussy AU Summary/Intro_

The van der Linde gang face an odd situation, no one has ever heard of it before. Simon Pearson, the camp cook, appears to be a secret warlock. One day, whilst brewing the camps daily stew, he got a _little_ bit enraged with the camp; they were being very rude to him. Pearson decided that this stew would be cursed, and would ruin one unlucky camper's body. If a female had gotten the bad bowl, she would grow to have 6 breasts. If a male had gotten the bad bowl, he would have grown a new beautiful pussy. Pearson also risked his own body for the meal, he could have gotten the bowl and he didn't care for the risk. He was much too angry to care.

Unfortunately, Dutch van der Linde himself got the bad bowl. What's even worse is that he let Grimshaw take a spoonful of his stew, so she was impacted by it as well. Shortly after eating, everyone went to their tents, tarps, and cots to sleep. Inside Dutch's tent, horror struck! Hosea and Dutch were going to have a bit of fun, but unfortunately once Hosea ripped Dutch’s pants down, he was mortified to find a shiny, new, juicy pussy! Hosea didn’t mind but Dutch obviously did. When Dutch and Hosea were screaming in their tent, it woke up half the camp. Grimshaw was one of the ones to wake up, and she screamed as well seeing she had a giant new tit on her stomach region.

_**Dutch in this AU gives birth to a teratoma! They look vaguely like Dutch himself. He also lays eggs that are thermochromic._

While normally this could be considered a blessing, Pearson intended a curse, and a curse it was - of apocalyptic proportions. Dutch's fat fuckin' pussy lips, _his WAP,_ if you will, is perhaps the source of all turmoil, like a pandora's box that queefs. 

The first plague upon the Van der Linde gang was Dutch's sudden insatiable animalistic enthusiasm for getting rawed by Hosea. For upwards of 2 hours in the night, like a shitty 3-hour Japanese BDSM porno, Dutch would make noises comparable to an entire farm of animals put into a meat grinder. Of course, followed by an "OW!" and various curses and loud bickering because Dutch made himself numb from the excessive roughing.

But that was the last few days before the 2nd plague: **_The Bleeding._ **

Like any beautiful pussy, Dutch's beautiful, rank-ass hairy pussy had the god-given nuisance that is the human menstrual cycle. What was already violently horny and bitchy before was now a man turned into a rabid bloodhound with a hard-on and a sea of blood pooling at his legs. Y'know how women have a better sense of smell when Aunt Flo's visiting? Yeah, Dutch could track you down on all fours if he saw fit. 

_"There's no escape, Arthur. I'll always find you, boy!"_

This already borderline terrified and completely unnerved everyone in the gang, with Arthur and Micah especially unable to sleep from the sheer cacophony of animalistic Dutch moans at the tender hours of 3 - 5 AM.

Period sex with Dutch was a reality Hosea wasn't ready for. In fact, nothing past this point was something that God had prepared Hosea for. Especially due to the fact Dutch was even more ravenous, impossibly so. Hosea had to wonder if he was even that fucking _good_ in bed to begin with, especially with Hosea's ability to get hard already in its twilight years.

The sheer amount of blood and fleshy clumps of fresh uterine lining that Dutch produced for the next 2 weeks was enough to stain the soil of the campgrounds. Which it did, because there was no way that Dutch was accepting help from the gang's women on the matter. He stuck to going commando, blood trailing down and making his shoes squish. The smell of rotting blood in the breeze was just as horrendous in the hot summer sun. Rule of thumb was to talk to Dutch from a 30-foot distance so you wouldn't smell fresh blood. But, of course, you'd see all his goods either way. These periods lasted for 2 weeks each month.

At this point, the Marstons couldn't afford to let Jack outside. Arthur rapidly became an alcoholic with Lenny and a few others to avoid Dutch during both night and day.

After a month of the initial hell came the 3rd plague: **_The Birthing._ **

From Dutch's beautiful pussy came forth little bundles of joy… And teeth. And eyes. And mustaches. And agony.

A brood of teratomas each about the size of one's fist would be hatched from thermochromic eggs once daily, and each vaguely resembling their father. The colour of the eggs seemed to correspond to their father's emotions, like a mood ring. Since he was mostly pissed and horny as of late, they were a lovely shade of red and purple most of the time.

Each mass weighed around 2-5 lbs and was laid at random, usually in various people's tents. Most of the gang disposed of each hideous teratoma once hatched, as they would yowl and scream like a burned cat upon hatching. Pearson made a point to collect them when he had a chance, as they made for a delicious stew.

One fateful day, a teratoma lay forgotten by the campfire. Everyone pretended not to notice it, as they all wore thin of touching cancerous and warm, wet flesh to throw it away. As the gang solemnly sat around the campfire for their dinner, the lone teratoma stirred underneath the gaze of Arthur Morgan.

Thin, spidery legs sprung forth from the deformed, vaguely Dutch-like creature and Arthur involuntarily vomited onto his plate.

Thus began the 4th plague: **_The Infestation._ **

The teratomas, lovingly called Dutchlings by their father, were at first quite docile and benign, with some of the later varieties being quite nippy and fussy with being shooed from tents. They had a tendency to cluster, with their legs appearing and moving quite similarly to harvestman spiders. Every Dutchling only knew pain and agony - their existence was intended purely for malice, and the creatures knew it, moaning woefully as they traversed the campgrounds, scurrying rapidly.

It was an unanimous agreement that the Dutchlings must be killed upon birth, lest they continue infesting the camp, appearing in the tents of unassuming gang members in the night. Arthur was the first to suffer them clustering upon him for warmth on chilly nights. The Marstons resorted to tree-dwelling to protect their son, Jack.

Unlike his gang of mostly-sane outlaws, Dutch loved his Dutchlings. They were his children, and he felt an instinctual paternal affection for them. The Dutchlings also shared this love, and would often cling to him to calm him down during any sort of breakdown, much to the horror of the gang. If Dutch caught you causing harm to one of them, he'd briefly become feral and bite you on the heel, refusing to let go until the danger subsides.

  * One of them bit Uncle in the asshole and infected it. 


  * Sean stress-wanked so much for months and months that he got erectile dysfunction.
  * Arthur shat himself.
  * Pearson still didn't care.
  * Micah almost got run over by a wagon because one of the Dutchlings clung to his back while he went to town and he flipped his shit when he realized it.
  * Micah now sleeps with his eyes open.



On the day of Kieran's interrogation, Kieran's pitchy squeals of fear caught the attention of the Dutchling brood, and they violently swarmed the young man at horrifying speed and number, all before Bill could so much as pick up the gelding tongs. Dutch was merely disappointed at his own failure to retrieve the necessary information about the O'Driscolls, completely unperturbed by the fact his beautiful spider-children were eating a human man alive.


	2. The Light Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lighter ending/path of the AU. Dutch has been tamed here.

[INSERT GAY PORN]


	3. The Dark Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the darker ending/path of the AU. Dutch will not be tamed.

[INSERT EVEN BIGGER AND GAYER PORN HERE]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more soon as well as making this easier to read.


End file.
